


The Devilin Kits: The start.

by The_Bloody_Kit



Series: The Devilin Kits. [1]
Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Minor Character Death, Multi, a story ive always wanted to do, enjoy?, illegal experiments, im new, inter dimensional stuff, not following pokemon timeline, not really good with tags help would be nice, slight horror i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bloody_Kit/pseuds/The_Bloody_Kit
Summary: A world gone straight to hell, a sector run by cruelty, being a "Angel" isn't the best, but when the children are involved, revenge is certain and chaotic, and a new world a new Dimension, is for the taking.





	1. The Beginning, pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Newbie here, ok, sooo basically its a original story that goes into the pokemon fandom but doesn't follow the anime or the TV series 100%. basically. I thought of this myself, if it seems like a different story, im so sorry, not stealing. so um enjoy.

We were told what happened; it was part of our history class, which we aced. Looking at it made it seem like a child’s game; once it’s gone it’s gone.

  
Earth was dealing with its greatest problem, the atmosphere was becoming polluted and toxicity levels were rising. The higher ups used all the resources on the planet to further expand the space exploration, it however was pointless, there was nothing out there, it’s a void with useless orb that can’t sustain life. When the governments realized this, waters were already drying up, most forest were barren lands of dust and bones.

  
They saw that we were already on a lovely roller-coaster to hell. Then Mister Mauderion came, with a solution which involved tearing the seams and fabric of time and space effectively creating a wormhole of sorts to allow inter-dimensional travel that involved the use of a large meteor crystal which was collected from space near a wormhole. The Governments were so pleased they granted him all the stuff he needed, even if it further damned the civilians.

  
By the year 2034 or END001, the world was nothing more than an orb of death and flames. People moved into sector labs were there was food and shelter, many refused and remained on the scorching earth, they were perhaps the smarter ones. Life in the labs was decent until they were told of the condition.

  
Mr Mauderion’s dimensional travel was going well, until they tried to send a man through, they say he was ripped to shreds as he touched to tear. The human body needed to change to cross but an adult’s body wouldn’t change no matter what, even if it just killed them. So they turned to the children.

  
At first, parents saw it as a privilege to have their children in the “Angel” Program. Their children saving humanity, yes parents saw this as a meal ticket. The “Angel” program changed the body, granting them the ability to change their appearances at will or levitate objects. Although some things were debatable between parents, the children grew a pair of wings and a tail but that’s were the good news ends. The children were becoming sick, most dying and burning alive from the inside out. Their own body folding in on its self, breaking bones, crushing organs, causing mutations, Parents feared for their children’s lives and pulled them out of the program. The Head Scientist was slowly losing his temper. Those who weren’t heavily affected by the chemicals were killed when fused to their ‘gems’.  
Until the golden chance came, my family

  
*+*

  
The Heartstone Family wasn’t the biggest but it certainly was the largest in Sector 43, Cornwall, UK Base. Subaru Heartstone meet Ronelle Young as teenagers and fell in love, they were both babies when they moved into the Sector and their parents didn’t let them join the program, the married and shortly after, had a child on the way, People know what they were up to. Their first born was a boy, they named him Ryuu Heartstone born in END105 he wasn’t a screamer but if he was unhappy or wanted something, the neighbors would hear him. Ryuu was a lovely young boy growing up, and at the age of 5, everyone loved him while the Head Scientist wanted him in the "angel" program but the Heartstone stood firm, like rocks against the waves, never moving.

  
But even rocks give way in time for the never ending waves of the ocean; all it needs is a crack or leverage.

  
*+*

  
When Ryuu was 6 years old, the Heartstone’s welcomed two new additions, Kohaku Heartstone the oldest and his youngest twin sister, Kaida. The twins were adorable and naughty as hell. Even as newborns they were causing mischief. They perfectly timed their act, one would cry at night, waking up the parents for food, and then as soon as the one was back asleep, not long after the next one would wake, crying and drawing the parents once again to the land of the awake.

  
Ryuu loved his younger siblings, protected and cared for them. Even helped them getting into trouble. He even throws a bowl of baby food at the occasional scientist that come knocking at the door, asking for the children. The twins loved it when Ryuu throw their food at the strange men at the door. Ryuu, even at such a young age loved his siblings, would often take them from their crib and putting them in his bed; damn near scared Subaru and Ronelle the first few times.

  
Meanwhile the “Angel” Program was put on hold in sector 43, experimenting on the few orphan children they had and continued to create ways for none “angels” to travel. They successfully created ways for others to travel but need an “Angel” to find a path to a different dimension first.

  
The Big Boss, Mr Mauderion’s Son, started to get dirty when the twins were 8 and Ryuu was 14, he started cornering them, crossing their path and attempting to speak with them directly. Ryuu was a splendid fighter, his mother taught him well, and often managed to avoid them. The Heartstone were slowly being shunned, Children being left out of activities, not receiving enough food, sometimes their bunker was given unfiltered air. The other families felt pity for the Heartstones but didn’t help, pity always beats help.

  
Like the boulders on the beach, standing against the waves, they too eventually break.

  
*+*

  
Ronelle became sick, very sick. She was bedridden most of days, sleeping through her illness, it was not a sickness the doctors recognised, not a cancer because they have a cure for that, no it was a one of the last remaining diseases that man has yet to heal.

  
Tardo Moriendi Cerebri. At least that’s what they thought.

  
The Disease can be cured if treated early enough, while its still in the developing stage but the Big Boss made the doctors tell the Family that, A blunt lie, and a evil trick, receive the medicine but the children Must join the “Angel” program. At first they resisted but as time grew on and Ronelle got worst, Ryuu and the twins came to the decision to join, as long as their mother got the medicine, Subaru wasn’t as agreeable, told the kids no, and snapped at them for their ideas, but with their mother dying in the next room. He was losing his own inner battle of his heart. After a Solid year of no, the children left for the program and were treated the worst, Ryuu bit his tongue to hold back the insults that wanted to leave his mouth at the men who think they won.

  
They will let them think that for now.


	2. the devilin beginning pt 2

Five Years have come and past, five long and painful years for the Heartstone children, filled with bloody and tears, screams and begs for it to end.

Ryuu remembers the days very easily although he wishes he didn’t, he remembers when they bonded him to a “RIP GEM” the pain of splitting the soul and bonding the shards to a simple crystal. Ever nerve in his body was frozen and dead before bursting in sears of blazing hot, dancing along his muscles and bones, along the very hairs on his head and on his body. He remembers the twins screaming in agony themselves, Kaida in full on tears, and Kohaku about to pass out. The taunts of those around them and the stares from the Orphan Lab Rats, He sees their pity and he hates it, hates that they just sit there watching, hates that they just share pity.

When his wings grew out it was a bearable itch, like being poked at in the same spot or in different areas at once, he mostly slept through it. Waking the next morning to see a pair of bloody wings protruding from just beside his shoulder blades was a surprise, they weren’t overly big, just about average size compared to his body frame. He didn’t even feel the tail until he saw it twitch with his surprise at the wings. He thought himself lucky; it was mostly painless considering he could still hear the twins screaming in pain, properly also going through the change.   

They were kept separate more often than not, the injections were painful and the tests they completed where terrible, he understands how the other children died from it but he had his siblings to care for, he’s Mother was relying on them on him, he wouldn’t let them down. 

*+*

Kohaku was losing his mind; the men taunted him and beat him, like he wasn’t consumed by enough pain, like agony was a dear old friend he greeted constantly. Although he liked the one man that was there, he was nice but enjoyed touching him, the last sane part of his mind cried out in fear, it felt so good sometimes but so bad, he knew it was wrong, wanted to scream for help, to get this bad man away from him, but his voice was long lost to the pain.

His wings all but ripped out his back, bloody with feathers stuck up in random places. They had tied him down on his stomach, in order for his wings to grow correctly as well as his tail. The pervert came back during that time but Kohaku used his tail to break the man’s arm. He never bothered Kohaku again. Some of the test the preformed started to get easier therefore boring, he started to taunt them in return, making them made and causing them to strike him, resulting in laughter. Yes, he has final lost his mind.

Kohaku knows that some of the pain he’s feeling is shared with his twin; he can hear her screaming echoing down the halls and bouncing across the lab. Many people taunt him and he knows they taunt his siblings and he Knows his mother is gone, Know that the Boss lied and now their mother paid the price.  

*+*

Kaida lost her mind long before her siblings, her wings grew in fast, her tail a while after, the only difference was that she already started plans. When she heard of her mother’s death, she started her plans, how she would get her revenge against those who dared harm and taunt her family. Her crystal vibrated as if it was alive, in complete agreement.

She remembers everything they teach them, enjoying the many books and instruction manuals. Occasionally she would taunt and question everyone there, paying no mind to the orphans that were slowly dying or the ‘teacher pets’ ones. They often new more or acted like jerks because they were far more advanced, they often kept gloating until Kaida threw the manuals at them hard, often resulting in blood. When she say her brothers so would reply and share information she gathered, they often got some good stuff too, not relevant thou, more like who was seeing who and who was cheating with who, personally she had no interest in the people’s lives, unless it involved their family.

Together they trained, excelled, and pushed the teachers’ pets down a flight of stairs and claiming their rank and title. There was conference meeting one a month, were “Angels” around the world spoke and discussed information, Kaida took a liking to a boy named Toby who seemed to hate people to and they discussed stuff in their own created sign language, creating plans to get their families to safety, away from the labs. Although it was all in vane, Toby stopped coming to meetings, all but vanishing. Kaida tried not to let her disappointment show, but it was sad to lose a soldier.

Soon, thou, soon she will spread her wings and let chaos rain down, they will know her, and they will die in fear and tears and bloodshed. 

*+*

Kaida sat in her room aka padded cell, meditating. All the pieces were coming together, Ryuu had secretly found a habitable plant during one of the scouting lessons and kept the location within his crystal, Kohaku had managed to persuade one of the guards to part with lovely information on their fathers location and health. She was beyond happy that he was still there, fighting for them back, still caring. He wings were out, having learnt to absorb her wings into her back and releasing them again took time but here she was, letting them morph out her back, sitting relaxed with a slight droopiness in them. Her black speckled tail was laying still like a cats, only the tip moving with her breathing.

The Sectors Clock chimed midnight, very cliché but that’s what makes a villain interesting, leave the hero’s thinking different instead of simple in plain sight. She silently moved from the bed, walked to the door and waited, a knock sounded far off in the labs, followed by two knocks in a different directing. A very small smile graced her face and she knocked three times, the third throwing the door into the opposite wall. Yet no one came running, not even the orphans. Slowly she walked the long metal halls, everyone asleep due to a lovely drug slipped into the drinking water of the labs. However not everyone seemed to be asleep like she thought. One of the guards came running from around the corner, gun raised to open fire, but he never got the chance. Ryuu brought the simple kitchen knife across his neck, silencing the guard from making more of a commotion.

With a quick hug, the siblings relaxed a bit before the red sirens started blaring loudly, turning the light grey hall red. Kohaku must have gotten into the weapons cabinet already which means they are right on schedule. Quickly they ran down the familiar halls, dashing and turning till they reached kohaku in the kitchens, collecting the knives. They loaded up on ammo and simple kitchen knives then going different ways. Ryuu was to go start up Flipper4432, the inter-dimensional space ship like contraption, which needed a new name. Kohaku was going to gather the Central Crystal and Computer and all that stuff, the data and info and deleting the Labs own data.  Kaida had the mission of getting their father. Quickly she broke down the main doors, firing bullets at all the moved to stop her, dashing down winding corridors and down stair cases until she reached a blockade. Opening up her winds and giving of her best battle cry she pushed forward, losing a few feathers and getting a few scratches which healed quickly again, the blockade was broken and crushed. Kaida gave a few flaps of her wings, bringing up dust and debris, sending a single thought of the few men she had killed, she tried not to but those who were dead were to cruel to live.

Kaida came to a halt outside her old home door; what if her new appearance made her daddy mad and disgusted with her, what if he doesn’t recognised her or her brothers. Tugging on her dirty, unwashed locks, she knocked politely on the door, despite the need to be quick. The door opened silently, and their stood Subaru Heartstone, looking almost like she remembers him. A tall man with tan skin, golden blond hair and shocking golden eyes filled with sleepiness, like her own, his build was on the tall slightly muscular side, like a guy in those magazines she saw one of the female scientists reading. At first she just stood there, staring at the tall man before her.

“Daddy?” she asked silently, just before her father brought her into a hug, clutching her tightly like she was just an illusion and if he lets go, she would disappear, with a quick returned hug as pulled away, pushing him back inside the room.

“Daddy, I know it’s a bit much but now we must gather all we can, we must gather what we can carry and move, now” Kaida said quickly, going to the storage and pulling out a few boxes with some of hers and her brothers stuff they packed before they left, her father not questioning anything, just getting a spare box and going into his room, the packed quickly, basically just tossing stuff into the boxes. Subaru made sure to gather some of the more nonreplicable stuff and his wife’s belongings. A guard came to the door put was quickly shot down by Kohaku who appeared, just sharing a looking with his father before grabbing a box and leaving. Kaida and Subaru grabbed the last of it and left, walking passed all the chaos, no outside their old home, explosion could be heard echoing the Sector, causing mayhem and absolute disaster. Kaida knew she was laughing out loud, watching fires spread and people screaming.

A few more guards tried to stop them but where quickly shot down, and within a few minutes were boarding the Flipper. They buckled down and as more people filled the docking bay but they were late, the ship already entered the rift and was lost in the void.

Sitting in the Flipper, Kaida was actually disappointed; she was expecting more fighting, more guards, SOMETHING. But then again, they did plan it when the dead scientist and big boss were away for a meeting; most of the guard were drunken form the holiday party as well as the drug Kohaku slipped into the wine. So they planned this whole night to be as easy as possible, ignoring the other “Angles” because they would have not agreed with this plan.

*+*

Subaru seemed to finally be realising what was happening, his sleeping mind final waking up enough to register that they were hurdling through a rift in the fabrics of space and time, he was out of the sector 43, He was with his taken children, his very children he thought he lost along with his wife, the day he learnt the truth of the illness, of the lies. He looked towards his children, Ryuu was flying the ship, his gem glowing brightly as he worked the controls. Kohaku seemed to be monitoring everything else on some monitors and Kaida, his sweet little angle, was sitting there, watching him with worried filled eyes, Subaru just opened his arms from where he sat, inviting her for a hug, which she didn’t refuse.

“Oh my sweet Kaida, I thought I lost all of you guys.” He said, hugging her closer, no shame as tears ran down his face. He looked towards his sons and could see badly hidden smiles. “You boys aren’t hiding anything from your old man! Where’s my hug from you?” he said, his tone scolding yet friendly.

“Us much as we wanna, we’re almost at out new home; it seems that the planet is filled with life. Like those stories you and mom used to read to us, there are even signs of human life, Human. We’ll have to leave the reunion for a while.” Ryuu said, turning back towards the controls.  

“Buckle up!” Kohaku suddenly said after the ship had fallen into a comfortable silence.

Subaru saw the flashing of colour before they were flying over a large vast ocean. “Our new home, our new beginning.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter the story actually starts.


	3. The Professor Of Unova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter whoop whoop

Kohaku slowly walked out of the shuttle, onto soft green grass littered with many different flowers, the stuff of legends and history. He stood tall, arms stretched out and his wings copying them, standing tall and proud, ivory black wings with blond and golden highlights. He could see his father, His still alive and ever loving father, and big brother standing not so far away both lost it the new environment, Kaida was already hovering up in the air scoping the surrounding area. Like the last few years of suffering and drills have finally paid off, even if this appeared all to be nothing but a dream.

  
“Well, that isn’t something you see every day.” A lady spoke, coming out of the tree line followed by some kind of small dog. She wore lightly blue tinted lab coat over a white shirt and green mini skirt. She had hazel hair in an up style hairdo and large orange earrings.

  
Her sudden appearance was so surprising that it spooked Kaida from the sky and she landed right on Father who struggled to catch her and not damage her wings. Ryuu on the other hand was already tucking his wings and tail away, an action that Kohaku followed. Ryuu’s face was already in a debating, calculating expression. The Lady and him seemed to be at a stare off, both sizing the other. The lady however just seemed to smile.

  
"Hi there! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Professor Juniper, I’m what everyone calls a Pokémon Professor! It seems like you’re not from around your so I’ll fill you in on the important stuff, this world is widely inhabited by mysterious creatures called Pokémon! Pokémon have mysterious powers. They come in many shapes and live in many different places. We humans live happily with Pokémon! Living and working together, we complement each other. We help each other out to accomplish difficult tasks. Having Pokémon battle one another is particularly popular, and it deepens the bonds between people and Pokémon. And that is why I research Pokémon. Well, that's enough from me... Could you tell me about yourself?” She said, a smile never leaving her face, almost like she wasn’t talking to inter-dimensional beings but the new next door, teenage neighbour that wouldn’t leave the computer screen.

  
Ryuu seemed taken by surprise of her talking but the small smile he wore made Kohaku have some hope, if only a little.

  
“You guessed correctly, Ms Juniper, my family and I aren’t from around here and by the sound if it you can help, if it possible for us to start our lives over here, if I may ask frankly. We may even be acquaintances if you prefer.” Ryuu said no hesitation when conforming and dishing out questions like they were hot potatoes. Professor Juniper seemed to find his seriousness funning because she laughed a bit before monitoring to the city we had seen in the distance while landing. A silent signal to follow it appeared as Ryuu locked up the ship and started to follow her, leading the rest of us on a merry trip down a Mythical forest path.

  
Like a Horror Movie waiting to happen, like what the hell, did he miss something? Kohaku voiced his inner dilemma to his father and Sister. Kaida just laughed, tucked her wings away but left the tail out, lashing out behind her. Her golden eyes a lit with humour not fear, she being one to love info and knowing something her older twin doesn’t.

  
“Ryuu is making an alliance, from her explanation, I managed to pick up that she is a friendly person who loves her job, while she can get serious and upset she’s mostly a happy go lucky person who loves these pokemon. Also, since she is a Professor, she can help us adapt and fit in without drawing much attention onto us even if it means telling her some stuff, an eye for an eye, so to speak.” She leaned over to explain in a soft whispering voice, although Professor Juniper seemed to have heard us.

  
“While I am more than curios about your family and of where you came, I respect your privacy and won’t demand answers even if I ask then a million times. It is however my job to help new trainers begin their journey here in the Unova Region. Filling up their pokedex and enjoying the adventure. My jeep if up a head, I’ll send my colleague to protect your ship while we set up your ID’s here.” She said, looking back on the twins with sincerity in her eyes and voice, Kohaku and Kaida couldn’t help not blush. This lady was good and Ryuu seemed to already get that, that smirking bastard. Subaru was overwhelmed, if the water filled eyes were any indication, he’s just got his family back, and their all safe now, if only his wife was here to see it.

  
They climbed into the blue jeep, it rumbled to life before pulling onto a dirt road. They passed many creatures such as leavanny, Zebrtrika, Unfezant even some Scolipded. Such strange names, the group thought out loud. Juniper laughed at this and their statement made fact. “If I was in your predicament, I would agree, but since I grew up here and study Pokemon it’s simple and makes sense.”

  
“Once we get back to the lab, I’ll fix you all up with an ID and a pokemon partner. Here in Unova, new trainers start off with Snivy the grass snake pokemon, Tepig the fire pig pokemon or Oshawott, the sea otter pokemon. Once you have a partner you set out on your journey, meeting new friends and pokemon contouring gyms and battling the elite four and the champion. Or you could be more into contests and showcases letting you and your pokemon perform in front of audiences and crowds.” Kaida and Kohaku were entranced with her words like they were the keys to an enchanted fortress; Ryuu and Subaru shared a look, the eyes the twin had at that very moment were the eyes of children cuddling under a warm blanket, listening to the stories their mother wove creating dreams and wishes, eyes that disappeared before the “Angel” program, back when Ronelle first got sick.

  
They arrived at a lovely looking compound, there were other scientist strolling around the court yard and talking by open windows. Such a calming atmosphere, Professor Juniper lead them inside and down a few corridors, till she reached an office of sorts, they she started doing something on one of the many computers asking for their names and dates of births, it was a bit of a hassle to change their END dates back to simple dates of this Pokemon Dimension but it turned out to be easier than they thought. They were given each a Pokedex, a grey phone like contraption with a large screen and a colourful pokeball like shape at the bottom, Kaida’s was purple, Kohaku’s an amber colour, Ryuu’s dark red and Subaru’s light blue. A lady came by with a few bags.

  
“I hope you don’t mind but I took down some measurements for some new clothing your all of you.” She said with a smile, the group were suddenly remembered that they there dressed to sector 43’s code of clothing. Subaru wore simple dark grey pants, black shoes and light grey jumper jacket, sleepwear while the teens wore lab uniforms, basically white cotton made jumpsuits. They took the bags gingerly, put the twins were more excited than afraid. This would be fun was their shared thought.

  
Professor Juniper showed them the bathroom, only one could change at a time though so Subaru went first. While he was change behind the silver tone door, Juniper started asking simple questions, nothing to harsh or too extreme, mostly what their world was like, politics and how curtain things worked.

  
“Basically our world has fallen to the grasp of fires and toxic waste, It was so bad that humans moved into underground bunkers that the government controlled, There was one man that came up with the inter-dimensional idea and that it could mean new life. However, people needed to have um, more flexible DNA, for example. Adults all died when they began the testing but children were a wild card, some mutated and some adapted to the change. This was called the Angel Program or in some other countries, “R.I.P” Program. Do to certain chemicals and toxins, Children grew wings, like you saw on us, there were cases of some having a large fin of feathers on their back or multiple pairs of wings.” Ryuu explained, shortly before Subaru re-entered.

  
He was dressed in simple jeans and a light blue button up shirt that revealed that he did indeed have muscles, his hair was clean and brushed back, he even took time to shave the barely there beard. He gave of a shaking laugh that gave way to his nervousness. Kaida just clapped with a smile on her face. “I haven’t worn such clothing since I was a teen myself, before they brought on the sector uniforms.” Subaru said, scratching the side of his face.

  
Next to the bathroom was Kohaku and while he was changing, Ryuu continued with explaining to Professor Juniper about Their tails and how they have had their soul broken into shards that if one piece was broken meaning they received a death blow, they will still live and that over time the shard will grow back. Subaru helped explain politics and the world outside, Juniper damn near cried over the death of all creatures, Kohaku meanwhile looked at his options of clothing before settling on a simple white shirt with blue jeans and black takkies. He came out only for Ryuu to take his place.

  
“I’ll wait till everyone is done to explain this world.” She said before going back to her computer and typing down stuff. Kaida was sitting on Subaru’s lap just being held and soaking up the love, talking about wanting to be a princess, at this point Professor Juniper piped in about all the paper work that made Kaida pout although Kohaku laughed. Ryuu came back dressed in black shorts with black trainers and a white shirt with red and blue stripes. Kaida took a bit longer but looked much better than her slightly bloodied clothing. She had on a light blue shirt and short denim jeans, knee-high socks and black takkies, her ivory hair cleaned in a ponytail.

  
“Now that you are all here and ready I’ll explain this world in more detail then you can finish your explanations.” She began, “Here in the pokemon world there are several different types of pokemon: there’s water, fire, grass, normal and electric, Rock and ground, Fairy, dragon and Ghost, just to name some. Pokemon mostly learn their element, so grass pokemon mostly know grass moves, normal can be learned by most and some can learn a different element, so a ground can use a water or fire type move for example. As pokemon grow stronger their states increase, when they achieve a certain level they evolve, there are some that don’t evolve and some that change form do to the environment or other variables. There are other regions such as Sinnoh or Kanto, each region has their own set of gyms and contests as well as elite four and champions. Basically you can travel and go on adventures, make new friends while gathering info for us and you.” She went over to a different bag that was brought in pulled out some neat looking gear, some dark grey belts and some bags, two two-shoulders bags in cream and a single shoulder bag in a grey colour, the Kaida took the single shoulder leaving the boys to the identical backpack.

  
Ryuu looked over his siblings and then the Professor. “ You have been a great help Ms Juniper and I thank you for that; meanwhile the last info you should know is that our gems are attached to a device that acts as a universal scanner, going on what you said, we could scan a Pokémon’s move, like water gun and can perform it ourselves. It’s not instantly, we only gain the ability to do it, we would still need to practice it and improve ourselves. Think of it like a game, you use a cheat to gain a new weapon but didn’t gain the knowledge on what or why or how, you must learn that yourself. Our bodies are adaptable and can morph and sustain large amounts of damage without much problem. Do to the Chemicals in our bodies, our eyes can glow and our own states have increased beyond a average human being, so were faster and stronger for an idea.”  
Professor Juniper nodded with a smile before gathering up her notes.”

  
“Everything should be ready now, so let’s go visit your pokemon partners. I also have a Job option for you Mr Heartstone.” She said leading them to a different hall. She spoke to the receptionist and she seemed eager and typed something into the computer. A man come from a different door, dressed in a lab coat and glasses, he was pushing a tray cabinet trolley thing that held on top four large pokeballs and lots of draws. He brought them to Professor Juniper then left without much of a word. She however wasn’t bothered so they don’t let it deter them. “I’ll deal with you in a moment Mr Heartstone.” She said before facing the teens.

  
“Today is a very special day for we have three young teens that would be beginning their pokemon journey. We have three pokemon for you to chose from, Snivy the grass type pokemon.” She said, picking up the first pokeball and tossing it into the air, in a burst of Blue light a green snake like pokemon appeared, looking blankly at the trio. “Tepig the fire type.” Cue the tossing ball and blue light then there was a orange and black like pig that blow embers from its nose. “And Oshawott, the water type pokemon.” Cue the same sequence and this time, stood a white and blue pokemon with a shell on its stomach. “Who would like who?” She final asked.

  
Kaida instantly knelt by the Snivy, petting its head lovingly causing it to give of soft cries. “I’m gonna name you Royal.” Kaida said proudly, picking Royal up and setting it on her shoulder. Doing as the professor told them, she activated her pokedex to register Royal in it. According to the dex, Royal was a female with the ability Contrary, its move set included Leaf tornado and leaf blade. Kaida was beyond smiles and happiness as she called Royal back into her ball. She then turned to the professor who handed her a bank card, ID card, a phone and a badge case, she then handed her five smaller empty pokeballs. With thanks she stood beside her father watching her brothers take longer than a girl changing clothing to chose.

  
It settled with Ryuu taking Tepig and Kohaku taking Oshawott, neither giving them nicknames. They bother received the same objects as Kaida and went to stand with Kaida as Subaru moved forward, Professor Juniper handed him the last pokeball, within it was a Eevee who he named lucky due to its rather sad back story and the job that was offered, Professor Juniper needed an assistant who could train pokemon and learn to heal and care for them better, to further her studies this it, nothing harmful, she assured them, basically just raise Lucky.

  
She then lead them outside into the setting sun, down a path that lead around back and there in a hanger was there ship, apparently her assistant had used some psychic pokemon to move the ship. The hanger was rather large and had a living area above that included a dining room kitchen, small sitting area, two bathrooms and 3 bedrooms, the place wasn’t the prettiest with hardly any deco but the group were glad for a place to stay.

  
“I’m so glad we actually have a few places like this being unused, don’t worry, you can stay as long as you like, until you find a place of your own, the fridge and cabinets are all full stocked for both you and your pokemon, now it is late and I’m sure your all sleepy for your travels, your journey can start tomorrow.

  
With that the group realised that they were indeed in pain and very drowsy, Kohaku figured they looked like the dead, form that old Tv show that mom had on a USB, not wanting to think anymore, Subaru went to bed with his children on him and next to him, just like they were kids again after a nightmare, only someone was missing, and wouldn’t come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo Basically not fully into a story yet, kinda like pre-chapters.


End file.
